<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despicable by Eshy_golden_ness95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978048">Despicable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95'>Eshy_golden_ness95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short DongChan Detectives AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despicable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this short work of mine &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chief! I don’t get it? Why do I have to work with this lame excuse of a man?” exploded Donghyun before slamming the table. His hand was pointing at Hong Joochan-a despicable man in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective Kim, I don’t think you understand the dire situation we are in right now. We won’t be able to get anywhere without his help.” explained the chief of police- Lee Daeyeol, calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who has been investigating this case since the beginning and I can surely solve it! Just give me time! I just need more time!” Donghyun protested. Working with a man like Hong Joochan would go against his pride and principle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun’s protests were paused when a sudden laugh bursted from that man’s mouth. Hong Joochan’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT’S SO FUNNY??” responded Donghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Kim Donghyun. You said you almost solved the case? Are you trying to make a joke of the century here?” ridiculed Joochan before continuing his loud laugh, causing everyone in the police station to look at them. The fact that the chief’s room was made out of entirely glass didn’t help either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fucking serious, Hong Joochan. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Is that why that poor girl was kidnapped right in front of your eyes yesterday? What did you do Kim Donghyun? Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. And THAT is what you called solving the case? Don’t make me laugh.Heh, on a second thought, you already did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one saw it coming, not Lee Daeyeol and most certainly not Hong Joochan. Everything went like a flash and suddenly Hong Joochan was already on the floor. It took him a few seconds to process what had happened. Apparently Kim Donghyun had punched him on his left cheeks, where it was now feeling numb. Joochan could taste a lil blood coming from his tore cheeks inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof, feisty.” smirked Joochan before standing up, fixing his black leather jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” asked Donghyun before grabbing Joochan’s jacket and pulling his right hand, ready to throw another punch but it failed as Joochan managed to catch his punch and pulled Donghyun’s ear closer to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I like my partner feisty. You’ll do.” whispered Joochan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE F-” Donghyun couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt pain on his neck and everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, there we have it.” uttered Joochan before lifting Donghyun who had fainted on his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief, I’m taking this feisty man home for now. “ informed Joochan as he walked towards the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hong Joochan.” called Chief Lee before he could leave the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t bully him that much. Also, I know you’ve been undercover in that mafia gang for a long time, but please stop acting like one here too. You’re a police too, you know?” sighed Chief Daeyeol before sitting on his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh but this man on my shoulder doesn’t know about the whole undercover thing, chief. “ smirked Joochan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you gonna tell him? He really hates you, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His sense of justice is really cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’d prefer if he found out about it himself. So for now-” Joochan lifted his finger on his lips, signaling to Chief Lee that he should keep it as a secret for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks boss!” grinned Joochan before leaving the office with Kim Donghyun on his shoulder, unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>